


Blood Stained Hands

by toxichistory



Category: Nazi - Fandom
Genre: Braun - Freeform, Brutal Ending, Heaven, Hell, Hitler, Love, Nazis, Sad, Third Reich, forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxichistory/pseuds/toxichistory
Summary: His eyes were cold and pale, not like they used to be. He was a walking skeleton, on his way to his deathbed. The hours were ticking away. The Allies were coming closer, they were hunting him down just like he had once hunted them. Now he was alone, except for the company of his wife who he had just promised to spend forever with. Their forever was coming to an end, just like the war and just like the Third Reich. It would only be a matter of time before she bit down on a cyanide capsule and he pulled the trigger. What started out as a simple love story ended in a great tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Fuhrer Bunker:**

**April 27, 12:00 P.M.**

 

Adolf Hitler, a man who was once a hero to Germany is now it’s greatest enemy. He had tore apart the country piece by piece ever since he came into power. Hatred was the only thing that had kept him alive. At this point, he was a walking carcass. His bunker was like his coffin. The Fuhrer had gone to the Bunker for peace from war, yet he was getting the exact opposite of what he dreamed of. The Allied forces had continued to bomb Berlin wiping out all of his troops in groups at a time. Due to these constant mass killings of soldiers, Hitler had ordered to send out the Hitler Youth. They were young boys who still had a whole life ahead of them, but instead their futures were ruined by war. A war that seemed, at this point, useless to continue on. At least for the Germans it seemed dumb to keep fighting. The Fuhrer had rejected the idea of surrendering many times, everyone knew there was no hope. Adolf wouldn’t give up. Even if it caused him his life.

 

Adolf Hitler, now the most hated man in the world dragged himself into his small room he shared with his new wife, Eva Braun. Unlike him, she had fixed herself up a bit and tried to look presentable, even before death. Sitting down next to Eva, he threw his grey military cap to the ground and groaned. “Oh Adolf.. You can’t be so down in times like these.” Eva turned towards him and rubbed his back softly. 

 

“Eva..” His voice cracked. “You don’t understand, do you?” Adolf looked up at her, teary eyed. The old dictator reached towards the ground and quickly grabbed a newspaper. He shoved it towards her. “Read it.” He muttered. The young girl gently took the newspaper and read it in disbelief. It read ‘Adolf Hitler: The world’s greatest enemy! Killed millions!’. Eva was in disbelief, had her husband really done this?   
  


“It’s okay.. Adolf look at me.” She put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to her. His blue eyes now pale, it seemed like all color had left them. “No matter what happened, I will still love you.” She held him close in her arms, hoping he’d loosen up. Adolf pulled away, obviously still stiff and hurt.

 

“No Eva. You don’t understand do you?!” Adolf stood up, his legs shaking. “I killed…” He held a hand up to his head as it began to pound with pain. “I killed so many people.. Innocent people.. Families.. Children. All of them, gone! Because of me!” Tears began to escape his eyes. The realization of the orders he had put out years ago finally hit him. 

 

“What do you mean? Adolf sit down.. This isn’t good for your health.” Eva stood up in front of him, taking his free hand in hers. 

 

“I sent innocent people to be killed.. All because of some stupid belief that it would be better for Germany, for the world.” He looked down at her. Eva couldn’t question him anymore. She knew it was taking a toll on his health and everything else. 

 

“Don’t worry about it for now. Please Adi, just rest before.. Before we have to say goodbye.” Eva guided him back over to the bed they shared and sat him down. He murmured some words back to her and gracefully followed her lead. Adolf knew what he did wrong. If he could go back in time and change things he would. There was no going back now, though he did realize there was a time in the past where he could have just said no.


	2. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My son, look what you have done.
> 
> Look at the city you loved so much,
> 
> You reduced it to rubble.
> 
> Look at the lives you took,
> 
> For they are safe with me now.
> 
> Why haven't you prayed?
> 
> It's been such a long time.
> 
> But I welcome you home.
> 
> My son, I cannot stay angry at you,
> 
> For I know you were only confused.
> 
> Please know I forgive you,
> 
> You'll be safe with me soon.
> 
> Please come my son,
> 
> I await your return.
> 
> Jump into my arms, 
> 
> And once again be,
> 
> A child of god, 
> 
> May the lord be with thee.

**The Fuhrer Bunker:**

**April 28, 10:45 P.M.**

 

 

The old Fuhrer sat on the edge of his seat and watched the clock go round and round, ticking away each second and each hour. Eva had begged him to go to sleep, but he just couldn’t, so she laid asleep in bed alone. His thoughts were fast and there was no stopping them. His heart pounded, almost out of his chest, but he didn’t worry. He was going to be gone soon, so what was the point? All he could do now, was hope his death was quick, and that his left hand didn’t shake too much as he pulled the trigger. For if it did he knew he would he’d lay choking on his own blood until his body couldn’t take it anymore and his heart stopped. The newspaper from before, which had triggered his sudden emotional outburst at his wife laid in front of him on his shiny brown desk. He read the same article over and over again about how the Jews were being liberated from the hell he had put them through. A tear escaped his eye as he scanned over the picture of a small child beaten and starved, it had been done by the camp guards, his own soldiers.

“I’m so sorry..” Adolf whispered, his raspy deep voice tore through his throat and made him wince. He knew he couldn’t ever take this back. He messed up, he messed up big this time. For the first time in many years, the now sick fuhrer slid off his chair, pressed his hands up to each other and prayed. He prayed for all the lives he had taken, and all that were affected negatively by him. As the words ran across his lips and out of his mouth he began to feel some relief. And as he ended his prayer, he began to cry. Tears ran down his face, and he couldn’t control it. As they poured down him, they began to sting and leave red marks around his eyes. He tilted his head up towards the ceiling, still with tears running down his face, and began to speak. “What more can I do? I’m ending my life. Once I go, those who I have hurt will receive justice.” He paused. “Poor Eva, she doesn’t deserve this, you know I told her to leave, but she won’t. Please spare her from any punishment you have waiting for me up there.” Adolf then took a deep breath and let his head hang towards the ground. Memories flashed through his brain of the great times he had throughout his life, and how it’s all coming to an end. The Third Reich will be coming to a close in two days, and it will be the end for Germany. No longer will Der Fuhrer serve.

Some told him this was a cowardly way out. Some of his commanding officers told him to face his fears, and that there was nothing the Russians could do to him, the US wouldn’t have it. This is where they were wrong. The US was only the USSR’s puppet. It’s sad to think they didn’t realize it. It was too late now. The Russians will do to him what they did to his best friend, Il Duce/Mussolini. They’ll beat him up to where no one would be able to recognize him, and then they’ll tie him up and let him die there. He couldn’t take the chance to be exploited like that. Plus, even if he was captured by the US first, and he stood trial, they’d kill him anyway. They’d hang him and his wife would have to watch his lifeless body dangle from a rope. He couldn’t do that to her, it wasn’t fair. The Fuhrer finally built up all his strength and stood up. The old man then shuffled out of the room, dragging his left foot behind him. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he was delighted to see Eva fast asleep. She needed the rest, for she complained about being tired all day.

Without thinking, he slipped in right next to his wife in bed, and gently put an arm around her. “I love you, Eva.” Adolf whispered. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep and waiting for the next day to come.


	3. Crowned Men Aren't Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound
> 
> That saved a wretch like me
> 
> I once was lost, but now am found
> 
> T’was blind, but now I see

The Fuhrer Bunker:  
April 29, 8:45 A.M.

 

Hands trembling, eyes running. The sight of a once brave man held down by the chains of the Devil. A puppet dangling on the strings held by the puppeteer.   
Adolf sat soundly on the soft sofa and listened in on the reports broadcasted through his radio. The next man of the hour, Joseph Goebbels, sat on the other side with his elbows on his knees cradling his head. 

“You seem to be unafraid.” Adolf kept his eyes on the radio. Joseph picked himself up and looked at Adolf.

“That’s the one thing you’re wrong about.” Joseph admitted. He was scared. He was losing his family, his job, and his life. There was no purpose for anything anymore.

Adolf tilted his head, but kept his eyes on the radio which repeated the words ‘kill Hitler’. “One thing? I could name a dozen, then a dozen more about what I was and am still wrong about.”   
“Ha.” Joseph rolled his eyes. To Joseph, it was a joke. What could Der Fuhrer possibly be wrong about? “In your last days you still find room to crack a joke.” Joseph grinned. 

Adolf bared a frown. Was he not being serious enough, because he thought he was. “I’m serious.” He turned his head toward Joseph. “For the past few years, we have done nothing but caused chaos.” Adolf paused. “I admit that we did help Germany in some ways; however, I will not be seen as a hero anymore.” 

Joseph was confused and horrified. ‘What the hell was he talking about?’ Joseph thought for a moment. “So you’re to tell me, you don’t think anything we did was good? That we shouldn’t have done anything and left Germany to be run by the.. The.. Jews.” Joseph spat. 

Adolf was so tired. Too tired to fight. Too tired to reply, but he did anyway. “That’s not what I said, you’re twisting my words.” Adolf took a sip of his water that was on a small end table next to him. “I am proud of some, but of most I am angry towards. I wish I had gone about things differently.” Adolf sat up, his blue eyes scanning over the smaller man beside him. 

“What things?” Joseph raised an eyebrow.

“The part where we killed an innocent number of people who we should’ve done nothing to.” Adolf closed his eyes. The desperate nights and many tears he had gone through thinking about those poor people now left him depressed and angry at himself. It pained him to speak aloud about them. It pained him even more to see Joseph put it off as not his fault.

“Heinrich did this to you. It was his idea, that sneaky vermin should be the one to blame.” Joseph blurted out. 

“No!” Adolf threw himself out of his seat with this sudden pulse of energy. His loud voice made Joseph sit stiff in his chair. “Stop, it’s my fault. It’s been that way since day one. Mr. Goebbels, you are one of the finest men I’ve ever had serve me, dare you disobey me now.” Adolf scolded him like a parent would a toddler. 

With that, Adolf walked out of the small room and tried to take his mind off of everything by listening to some music in his study.


End file.
